


exploration

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Sam says:“I’ve got a scientific organization party to go to, and they like for you to have a date, which I don't. And Mckay’s going to be there and if he sees me single he’ll be all over me about it.”Jonas sighs, swirling the tea in his cup as he thinks. Then an idea strikes him:“I could go with you!”[sam/jonas fake dating]
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jonas Quinn
Series: stargate trope bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	exploration

**Author's Note:**

> oh man have I fallen hard for this ship and there's not a lot of fic for it so here I am lol
> 
> tw for this chapter:
> 
> vague mentions of sg1 mckay being sg1 mckay (aka a total asshole)

\------

Jonas comes into Sam's lab just in time to see her drop her head onto the table with a loud thunk. He watches her for a moment, just letting her forehead rest on the coolness of the metal table, before he jokes:

“I hope that wasn’t related to my arrival.”

She shakes her head, still pressed against the table. He takes a seat next to her and asks:

“What’s wrong?”

She groans, shoulders coming up defensively for a moment before she evidently decides to share with him. He’s glad she trusts him enough to talk with him. She says:

“I’ve got a scientific organization party to go to, and they like for you to have a date, which I don't. And Mckay’s going to be there and if he sees me single he’ll be all over me about it.”

Jonas sighs, swirling the tea in his cup as he thinks. Then an idea strikes him:

“I could go with you!”

That gets Sam’s attention and she raises her head to ask:

“You want to come as my date.”

He feels himself blush as he explains:

“Don’t earthlings take friends to parties, like prom?”

Sam laughs, seeming surprised that he knows what prom is.

“This is a little different than prom, Jonas. There’s going to be a long scientific lecture on astrophysics, probably too high level for you to understand.”

“Is there food?”

She buries her face in her hand at his one track mind.

“Yes there will be food.”

He gives her a grin and shrugs.

“Then I’m in!”

She shakes her head but she’s smiling at his antics. 

“It would be nice to have some company. We’ll need to get you some fancy clothes though.”

\--------

Jonas steps out of his room, tie in hand. He has no idea how to put it on. The rest of the suit was self explanatory, but with the tie he’s lost. To his relief, Sam is waiting outside his door for him. He feels his eyes go wide as he looks her over. She’s wearing a simple black dress, but the neckline dips low and it hugs her hips. He’s never seen her out of uniform before, so this is quite different. 

“You look amazing.”

She grins her beautiful smile, ducking her head with a hint of shyness.

“Thanks. The suit looks good on you. Do you need help with the tie?”

He holds it out pleadingly.

“I swear, it looks so easy but it’s not.”

“I know. My dad used to teach me and it took me forever to learn.”

Sam takes the tie from his hand, their skin brushing distractingly. Jonas shakes it off and says:

“Well, good thing you’re here.”

She smiles at him as she tightens the tie around his neck and he jumps. It’s not uncomfortable per say, but it is more restrictive than he expected.

Sam gives him a teasing glare and says:

“You better not complain about it choking you.”

He laughs.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s no worse than the collars on kelowna’s dress clothes.”

She finishes straightening the knot and smooths his shirt down before stepping away.

“Ready?”

He hooks his arm with hers and they set off down the hallway.

\-----------

Sam sighs and picks at the food on her plate. They’d found seats at a table, sharing with a group of people she doesn’t know very well. Mckay, a couple tables over, had been shooting her betrayed looks all night. Jonas had gone back for seconds, leaving her alone with an acquaintance who is very enthused about her having brought a date. She tunes back in to hear them ask:

“So, tell me about Jonas?”

She smiles weakly at the acquaintance; the question is intrusive, but she doesn’t really mind talking about Jonas. And she only has to keep up the conversation until he comes back, hopefully.

“Well, he’s a translator for the military. He’s working on learning russian right now, that’s his side project.”

She’s smiling now, thinking about the look on Jonas’s face when he’s focused on translating. There’s a little crinkle in his forehead and it’s cute. 

“And he always sits with me as I work, you’d think he’d get bored but he says he likes watching my face when I figure out the problem.”

The acquaintance hums and says:

“Sounds like you really love him.”

Sam jerks slightly in surprise before she relaxes. She considers that for a moment before she says quietly to herself:

“Yeah, maybe I do.”

\---------

The lecture is over, and Jonas sat through it with a minimal amount of fidgeting, although the pleasant smile on his face tells her he didn’t understand a word of it. He turns to her as the crowd stands and begins to disperse back to the tables and asks:

“Was it good?”

Sam nods.

“Very interesting theory. ”

“I’m glad.”

They’re meandering back to their table when Jonas throws a look across the room at the dance floor and asks:

“Want to dance?”

Sam doesn’t get the opportunity to do so often, but when she does she enjoys it, so she quickly says:

“Sounds great.”

Jonas leads the way and as they step onto the dance floor, a slow song begins. Sam is ready to have to instruct Jonas on how to slow dance when his hands find their way easily to her hips. She grins at him and asks:

“You studied how to dance.”

He shrugs, smiling back with a roguish edge.

“I had some time to kill, figured it was a good investment. ”

They sway for a long moment, Sam enjoying the contact and the warmth of his hands on her waist. Then he comments:

“I must admit, you don’t really do much when you dance this way.”

She laughs.

“That’s true, but the real point is just to be close to the person you’re dancing with.”

Jonas meets her eyes, something intent in his gaze, and says:

“I can get behind that. I like spending time with you.”

Sam can’t stop herself from smiling wider, feeling warmth rise in her chest. She says back:

“I like spending time with you too.”

\----------

Sam steps out of the building, feeling the cool air hit her face, and breathes out a sigh of relief. A few steps behind her, Jonas asks:

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, just needed some fresh air.”

She looks up, letting her head fall back, staring at the sky full of stars as she says:

“That and I wanted to look at the stars. I never get tired of them.”

Jonas steps up, standing at her side, and also tilts his head back to look.

“It is amazing, to think of all the planets and people out there.”

Sam smiles; of course Jonas would understand.

“Exactly. There’s so much to explore, so much we don’t understand.”

Jonas hums, eyes focused on the sky above them. Sam takes the opportunity to really look at him: the curve of his cheekbones, the jut of his jaw, the starlight shining in his eyes. He’s smiling softly, the one that makes his face light up. She feels that wave of affection climbing in her chest again. This time she lets herself sink into it, really feel it, really feel how happy she is to just be standing here on the edge of a parking lot stargazing with Jonas. She feels happy around Jonas a lot of the time, and even when she’s not in a good mood his presence is comforting. 

The realization is sudden; she loves all her friends, but maybe this is different. After the initial shock it settles in and makes perfect sense, like something’s slotted into place. Her stomach is filled with butterflies and she feels giddy, making her bounce up and down on her heels. Jonas is still focused on the stars as she decides to make the leap and share what she’s realized:

“Jonas, I think I’m in love with you.”

She can see him freeze, like he’s not quite sure what he’s heard, before he turns slowly to look at her. His eyes are wide as he asks:

“With me?”

She laughs and nods, still feeling overwhelmed by it herself.

“Yes, with you.”

Jonas shakes his head, like he’s trying to rattle his brain back into working. 

“Wow. Sam, I don’t know what to say. You’re so smart and strong and just amazing. I think part of me has been in love with you since I met you.”

Sam smiles, reaches out to take his hand, feeling the need to feel his warmth, reassure herself that this is really happening. She asks:

“May I kiss you?”

He smiles wider and nods wordlessly. He seems to be waiting for her to make the first move so she leans in and kisses him, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair, stroking the short strands. They hear a surprised squawk from the doorway next to them and Sam kisses him harder before pulling away to see a shocked Mckay staring at them. She gives McKay a smirk before tugging on Jonas’s hand and saying:

“Let’s go home.”

He looks a bit dazed, but follows her happily. 

————

Jonas looks around her apartment with wonder, taking in her overflowing bookshelves and carefully organized dishes. She doesn’t let him gawk for too long before pulling him towards the bedroom. He’s looking around that room too, but when she shimmies out of her dress and heels she quickly gets his attention. His first instinct is to look away, as if he’s intruding, and she laughs at that. 

She drops the dress on the floor and pads forwards in her bare feet, gently grabbing his jaw and tilting his head to look at her as she says:

“I’m feeling a little unappreciated here.”

At that his hesitation vanishes and he looks her up and down. He licks his lips and says:

“You are so beautiful.”

She giggles and presses herself up against him, running a hand down his side.

“I’m tired and my feet are sore, so I think I’m going to sleep. That okay?”

He’s blushing hard looking at her but he gives her a loving grin as he says:

“Yeah.”

Sam nods and steps away from him to pull the covers down, crawling in between the sheets as she asks:

“Cuddle me?”

He nods enthusiastically and begins the somewhat difficult progress of getting undressed. Taking off the tie takes him a while to figure out. As he’s pulling off his dress pants he over balances and goes hopping across the room. She giggles as he rights himself and he throws her a mock hurt look.

“That’s not funny, I could have fallen!”

She waves a hand dismissively:

“Come here you big baby.”

He does so, crawling into bed next to her. She curls into his side, running her hands over his chest. He’s fairly muscular but with a hint of softness around his stomach and hips. There’s curling scars under his pecs and a fine layer of dark chest hair. After a moment of exploration she throws her arm over him and settles in, ready to sleep. He presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers:

“Good night.”

She whispers back:

“Good night.”

And he turns the lamp out. She drifts off to sleep warm and content in his arms. 

\--------

Jonas enters the kitchen, looking perfectly comfortable dressed only in his underwear. It’s still a new sight to Sam, so she spends a moment just appreciating the curves of his body. Then she closes the door on the microwave and hits start as she says:

“For breakfast I was starting some instant oatmeal. I don’t really know how to cook, so I hope that’s okay.”

He steps forwards and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight as he says:

“That’s great, don’t worry about it.”

She sighs and cuddles into the hug, laying her head on his shoulder as they listen to the microwave hum. When it beeps she detangles herself to pull out the pair of bowls. She sets them down at the table and sits. Jonas follows suit and reaches out for one of the spoons she had laid out. After he’s taken a couple bites he says:

“I was good at cooking, on kelowna. I don’t know that I’d be any good at it here, considering all your materials are different.”

He looks sad, thinking of his home. She reaches out to take his hand, knowing her touch will ground him. He looks up, the sadness in his eyes fading and smiles at her. She says:

“How about this, you look up some recipes, I’ll get the materials and we’ll figure it out together.”

Jonas grins, squeezing her hand softly. 

“That’s perfect.”

She smiles back but quickly decides that’s not enough. She pushes her chair back and stands before flopping down in his lap instead. He laughs, a beautiful noise that rings through the sunlit kitchen, and brings his hands down to her hips. It reminds her of dancing last night and she smiles wider, leaning into him. It feels like she’ll never get enough of being close to him. She yawns against his shoulder as he traces circles on the bare skin of her hips. He chuckles softly and says:

“You look like you need to go back to bed.”

She leans in and kisses him softly, trying to express all the love she’s feeling. She pulls back and says:

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

He smooths a hand down her side and says:

“Of course.”

She stands and he follows. She pulls him into the bedroom by their linked hands.

\--------


End file.
